Sweetest Chocolate Ala Naruto For Sasuke
by Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha mempunyai kakak angkat bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Kakak angkatnya sangat terobsesi padanya, kakak angkatnya akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkannya. Dan salah satunya adalah..., warn!: SasufemNaru. RnR please!


**Konbanwa Minna-san…!**

**Shisui si author gaje dateng lagi nih!**

**Gomen yah Shisui masih belum bisa update fic yang lain, Shisui lagi mood bikin oneshot nih. Si ilham juga lagi mood pengen bikin oneshot jadi Shisui ikutan aja deh perintahnya, karena ilham adalah sang raja yang harus Shisui turuti perintahnya dan ikuti kemauannya (?)**

**Oke deh,, let's check this out!**

**Disclaimer : Makis ( Om Masashi Kisihimoto )**

**Rate : M ( For Ecchi Standart )**

**Pair : SasufemNaru**

***.^Sweetest Chocolate Ala Naruto For Sasuke^.***

**By : Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan**

**Warning : Fic ini untuk 17+, mengandung sedikit ecchi dan incest, typo dimana-mana, abal, OOC and anymore!**

**Don't Like...Please Don't Read, Okay!**

**Let's begin and enjoy it!**

Di sebuah rumah besar, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat menjadi buntut kuda sedang berlari-lari kelantai dua. Dia membawa 'sesuatu' di genggamannya, 'sesuatu' yang seperti berbentuk tabung hanya saja sangat kecil dan warna 'sesuatu' tersebut berwarna merah semerah tomat. Gadis perempuan bermata biru safir tersebut berhenti disebuah pintu berwarna hitam dop. Gadis itu membuka pintu tersebut dan mendapatkan seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi atau bisa dibilang seperti pantat ayam sedang berkutat di meja belajar.

"Suke-chan~" panggil gadis pirang sambil berjalan pelan kearah pemuda berambut raven.

Pemuda berambut raven berhenti berkutat dengan buku tulisnya, dia menundukkan wajah stoic-nya ke meja belajarnya, semburat merah tipis muncul diwajah stoic-nya ketika gadis cantik tadi memanggil namanya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Naruto-nee, jangan panggil namaku dengan suffix '-chan' begitu. Aku tidak suka" balas Sasuke datar berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha bungsu. *Eh tunggu dulu? Tadi Sasuke bilang apa? 'Naruto-nee'?*. Iya, Naruto adalah kakak Sasuke. Tetapi bukanlah kakak kandung seperti Itachi. Naruto adalah kakak angkat Sasuke yang dibawa ibunya Mikoto kerumahnya dikarenakan kedua orang tua-nya sudah meninggal dunia. Kedua orang tua Naruto adalah sahabat Mikoto dan Fugaku, dia tidak keberatan kalau Naruto tinggal bersama mereka sejak kedua orang tua Naruto meninggal. Fugaku dan Mikoto menyayangi Naruto layaknya anak kandungnya sendiri, dan Naruto-pun sebaliknya. Umur Naruto dan Sasuke hanya berbeda satu tahun. Naruto berumur 16 tahun dan Sasuke berumur 15 tahun. Bisa dikoreksikan kalau Naruto duduk di bangku SMA dan Sasuke dibangku SMP. Dan kalian tahu? Sebenarnya Naruto menyukai Sasuke yang notabene adalah adiknya. Dia selalu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk menggoda Sasuke tetapi Sasuke selalu menolaknya dengan alasan 'kita bersaudara'. Dia selalu mencari segala cara agar Sasuke mau menerimanya dan mau menjadi kekasihnya.

"Gomen-gomen. Yah habis nama itu lucu~, hehehe" balas Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dan menyengir.

"Apa yang Naru-nee lakukan di kamarku? Ini kan kamar cowok?" tanya Sasuke dingin dan mulai melanjutkan acara belajarnya.

"Eh? kok kamu bicara-nya begitu. Kayaknya ada yang aneh deh? Bukannya aku sering kekamarmu yah... 'bahkan saat kau tengah tertidur'" dikata terakhirnya, Naruto berbisik di telinga Sasuke yang saat itu juga Sasuke berusaha mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak merinding disko karena nafas Naruto yang terlalu dekat di telinga-nya.

"Eh? e-eto... tapi kan itu...saat kita masih kecil" kata Sasuke gugup. Hancur sudah image-nya sebagai seorang Uchiha gara-gara Naruto yang selalu menggoda-nya. Naruto tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke harus cepat-cepat berpaling kearah lain agar tidak tergoda dengan senyuman manis sang kakak.

"Ya tapi kan itu sama saja... ya sudah deh. Ehm... ini untukmu" Naruto memberikan 'sesuatu' berbentuk tabung kecil yang sejak tadi digenggamnya ke Sasuke. Sasuke yang hanya memandang Naruto dengan wajah stoic-nya hanya bisa menerima 'sesuatu' tersebut.

"Lipstick?" sahut Sasuke tidak mengerti. Untuk apa kakaknya itu memberikannya lipstick padanya? Dia kan laki-laki, mana mungkin dia memakai lipstick. Memangnya dia tidak normal?

"Coba kau buka penutup lipstick-nya lalu kau putar bagian bawahnya" perintah Naruto seraya tersenyum. Sasuke yang merasa penasaran hanya bisa mengikuti perintah si kakak pirang yang manis nan cantik tersebut. dia membuka penutup lipstick tersebut lalu memutar bagian bawah lipstick-nya sehingga menimbulkan sedikit demi sedikit isi dari tempat lipstick tersebut. Warna isinya berwarna coklat kehitaman, seperti...

"Ini coklat?" kata Sasuke seraya mendongahkan kepalanya. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Hem~, itu coklat versi aku sendiri loh. Aku membuatnya khusus untuk Suke-chan"

"Hn. Arigatou" balas Sasuke singkat. Naruto yang mendengar balasan Sasuke yang singkat tersebut hanya mengembungkan pipinya, bibirnya dimanyunkan dan mata biru safirnya sedikit memancarkan rasa kesal sehingga terkesan sangat manis dan imut sekali.

"Ishh!. Hanya itu saja? Tidakkah kau memintaku untuk memberitahu bagaimana cara memakannya?" ketus Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Bukannya tinggal langsung dimakan saja?"

"Ishh, jika langsung dimakan itu tidak terlalu asyik Teme!"

"Haah~, oke Naru-nee. Beritahu aku"

Naruto tersenyum senang lalu dia berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih duduk di kursi belajarnya. Tanpa seizin si pemilik...Naruto duduk dipaha Sasuke yang pada saat itu mengarah kearahnya. Saat ini Naruto sudah dipangku Sasuke. Sasuke membelalak ketika Naruto berbuat demikian, dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi sayangnya dicegah oleh Naruto dengan menyentuh bibir ranumnya dengan telunjuk mungil Naruto.

"Ssst, jangan bilang kata 'kita bersaudara' lagi. Aku merasa bosan dengan kata itu tahu. Kita kan hanya saudara angkat jadi tidak masalah kalau kita melakukan ini." Ketika Sasuke sudah mulai diam dan menerima semua yang dikatakan Naruto, Naruto mengambil lipstick berisi coklat tersebut di genggaman tangan kanan Sasuke. Naruto membuka penutup lipstick-nya lalu memutar bagian bawah lipstick-nya. Setelah selesai, dia memberikannya ke Sasuke kembali.

"Olesi bibirku dengan lipstick itu Suke-chan~" kata Naruto manja sambil menyentuh bibir cherry-nya. Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan mata yang membelalak saat Naruto berkata demikian. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan wajah stoic-nya lagi jika sang kakak sudah mulai nekat dan ingin melakukan suatu hal yang gila padanya. Itulah kelemahan dimana sang Uchiha bungsu itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya agar wajah stoic-nya tetap bertahan. Merasa tidak sabaran, Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya lalu memanggil nama Sasuke berkali-kali untuk menyuruhnya cepat melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya. Sungguh saat ini Sasuke sudah kehilangan akal jeniusnya ketika sudah melihat wajah imutnya Naruto apalagi kalau dalam jarak dekat begini. Dengan tangan bergetar dan sesekali menelan ludah, Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya kearah bibir Naruto yang saat itu Naruto telah memejamkan matanya dan membukakan sedikit bibir cherry-nya agar Sasuke bisa leluasa mengolesi lipstick coklat tersebut ke seluruh bibir cherry Naruto. Setelah selesai, Naruto membuka matanya dan mulai menimbulkan bola mata safirnya kembali. Bibirnya yang sudah berwarna kecoklatan itu telah tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti kenapa kau harus mengolesi lipstick coklat ini ke bibirku? Aku rasa kau pasti mengerti, karena kau kan anak yang jenius"

"Tapi Naru-nee...kita kan mmmphh~"

Naruto menghentikan ucapan Sasuke dengan mencium bibirnya. Dia melumat bibirnya dan mengolesi coklat yang berada di bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke. Sasuke yang awalnya memberontak menjadi luluh ketika merasakan rasa manis coklat di bibirnya. Rasa manis di bibirnya itu sudah menghipnotis dirinya, akal fikirannya sebagai seorang adik sudah tidak muncul kembali saat itu, dia sudah terbawa nafsu pada kakaknya dan mulai membalas ciuman sang kakak

"Mmmph...hah~hammph" desah Naruto saat Sasuke mulai memeluknya dengan erat dan mulai menjilati bibir cherry Naruto secara keseluruhan mencoba menikmati coklat yang berada di bibir Naruto. Selang beberapa menit... Sasuke dan Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan nafas yang tercengal-cengal. Wajah Naruto sungguh menggoda saat ini, matanya sayu, wajahnya memerah, nafas memburu dan aura kenikmatan itu sungguh membuat Sasuke tergoda. Dia mengambil lipstick berisi coklat yang tadi dia letakkan dimeja, dia merasa belum puas dengan yang tadi. Rasa manis alami di bibir Naruto dan manis coklat tersebut sungguh membuatnya ingin menjelajahi bibir Naruto lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Julurkan lidahmu Naru-nee" perintah Sasuke dingin nan tegas.

"Eh?"

"Julurkan lidahmu! Dobe!" bentak Sasuke sudah tidak sabar. Ini bukan waktunya melayani ke-dobe-an kakaknya itu. ini waktunya untuk melayani nafsu-nya kepada kakaknya itu. Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya keluar dari mulutnya. Tanpa fikir panjang Sasuke mengolesi lidah Naruto dengan lisptick coklat tersebut lalu setelahnya selesai dia langsung menerkam lidah Naruto dengan lidahnya. Memainkan seluruh lidah Naruto yang sudah diolesi coklat olehnya. Naruto mengerang kenikmatan saat itu dan mulai membalas permainan lidah Sasuke di lidahnya. Naruto tidak percaya kalau Sasuke sangat jago dalam adegan _French Kiss _ini apalagi saat merasakan goyangan dan permainan hebat lidahnya itu, sungguh Naruto tidak percaya. Setelah olesan di lidah Naruto habis, Sasuke mengambil lipstick itu lagi dan mengolesi leher Naruto.

"Suke~, ja-ja-jangan...akh...hahn...di...shh...situ" Naruto mendesah hebat ketika Sasuke mulai menjilati leher jenjang Naruto yang sudah diolesi coklat oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menggigit leher Naruto sehingga menimbulkan _kissmark_ di leher Naruto. Naruto yang tidak mau ada tanda itu ada dilehernya, langsung mendorong kepala Sasuke menjauh dari lehernya. Dia mengusap-usap leher jenjangnya itu mencoba menghilangkan tanda itu di lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan teme!, aku tidak mau kalau ada tanda _kissmark_ dileherku. Nanti bisa dilihat orang, apa yang dikatakan orang nanti kalau..."

"Bagaimana kalau ditempat lain?" potong Sasuke dengan tatapan lapar pada Naruto. Wajah Naruto memerah, dia tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Sasuke. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya merasa ragu-ragu, tapi bukannya itu yang diinginkan Naruto? Dia ingin Sasuke menerimanya kan? dia ingin Sasuke tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini kan. 'Untuk Suke-chan, kurasa tidak apa-apa. Memang ini yang kuinginkan. Aku rela mempertaruhkan tubuhku padanya, dia kan pemuda yang kucintai' batin Naruto. Naruto yang sudah mantap dengan pilihannya itu mulai menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia mendongahkan kepalanya kembali dan menatap Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar itu dengan tersenyum. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi, Sasuke menarik tali gaun berwarna jingga dibahu Naruto dan mulai melucuti gaun itu lalu melemparkannya kesembarang arah. Sasuke melepaskan bra Naruto sehingga menimbulkan buah dada yang sungguh menggugah selera sang Uchiha bungsu itu. Wajah Naruto memerah ketika melihat ekspresi lapar Sasuke ke buah dada-nya saat ini. Dia malu pada Sasuke tetapi dia juga ingin dicumbu oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mengolesi puting kiri Naruto dengan lipstick coklat-nya lalu mulai mengulumnya penuh nafsu. Naruto mengerang kenikmatan dengan perasaan asing ini, dia mendesah hebat ketika Sasuke menggigit putingnya yang belum pernah tersentuh oleh pria itu. Dia masih sangat sensitif atas kelakuan Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke berganti ke puting kanan Naruto dan yang pastinya sudah diolesi coklat setelah puting kiri sudah kehabisan olesan coklatnya. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan desahan kenikmatan yang melandanya, matanya tertutup sebelah ketika Sasuke menjilati puting kanan Naruto dan mengulumnya.

"S-s-suke~...akh...hahn...issshhh...hmmmp...i love you" gumam Naruto di desahan kenikmatannya.

"I love...hmmph...you...hmh...too" balas Sasuke ditengah-tengah kulumannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian olesan coklat di puting kanan Naruto sudah habis, Sasuke menggendong Naruto ala bridal style lalu menjatuhkan Naruto ke tempat tidur yang jaraknya hanya satu meter dari meja belajarnya. Sasuke melucuti celana dalam Naruto dan mulai mengolesi coklat yang sudah tinggal sedikit itu ke miss 'v' Naruto. Naruto mengerang saat dia mengolesi coklat itu di miss 'v'-nya. Sasuke merasa tidak tahan melihat miss 'v' Naruto yang masih rapat itu, dia mendekati wajahnya ingin menjilatinya, lidahnya terjulur keluar sedikit demi sedikit...

5cm...

4cm...

3cm...

2cm...

1cm...

Brakk!

"Otoutou...aku ingin meminjam...eh?"

Sunyi, hanya terdengar desahan kecil Naruto diranjang tetapi langsung berhenti ketika menyadari kalau ada pemuda berambut raven panjang yang dikuncir kuda sedang berdiri terpaku di daun pintu ketika melihatnya telanjang bulat dan Sasuke yang sedang berpose 'ekhem'. Dia adalah kakak kandung Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha.

"Tachi-nii..." gumam Naruto

"Aniki..." gumam Sasuke

"..."

"..."

"..."

"BAKA OTOUTOU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NEE-SAN MU!"

Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Itachi memukul Sasuke habis-habisan sambil berteriak mengomeli Sasuke 'Mesum' terus menerus dan Naruto hanya bersandar di dinding dengan wajah yang ketakutan sambil melihat adegan kakak-adik yang sedang memukul dan dipukul.

*.^Owari^.*

Yatta! Selesai-selesai!, bagaimana? Baguskah? Gomen yah kalau gak sampai ke adegan 'Ekhem' yang lebih hot. Yah habisnya Shisui lagi puasa minum lemon jadi yang lime-lime standart aja yah. hehehe#garuk-garuk kepala.

Udah jam berapa ini? Aduh! Nanti Shisui kesiangan lagi besok...oke deh Shisui tinggal dulu yah. Jaa~

**Oyasuminasai~**


End file.
